Craig Bierko
| birth_place = Rye Brook, New York, U.S. | series = Boston Legal | gender = Male | character = Jeffrey Coho | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1987-present }} Craig Philip Bierko (born August 18, 1964) appears as Jeffrey Coho, an attorney with Crane, Poole & Schmidt on the series Boston Legal. Early life Bierko was born in Rye Brook, New York, the son of Pat and Rex Bierko, who ran a local community theatre.Craig Bierko Film Reference biography Bierko's mother was a Jewish-born convert to Roman Catholicism. Bierko has said he is "very connected" to his Jewish heritage. MODERN MAN, TheaterMania, by Brian Scott Lipton, 2004-12-02http://www.theatermania.com/content/news.cfm/story/5396 accessed 2006-12-13.] "My mother is Jewish, though she converted to Catholicism," Bierko says, "so we ended up being Christmas tree Jews. I grew up in Westchester with a lot of Jewish friends, and I feel very connected to that part of my heritage. When I read the play, it was the first time I'd seen that part of myself addressed." Career Bierko got his big break in 1990 when he was cast opposite Valerie Bertinelli and Matthew Perry in the CBS sitcom Sydney; however, the production lasted just 13 episodes. He went on to make steady appearances in various television shows including Amen, The Powers That Be, Wings and Ally McBeal. Bierko may be best known for his role as Timothy in the 1996 action film The Long Kiss Goodnight, as Max Baer in the film Cinderella Man, as Tom Ryan in Scary Movie 4 (spoofing Tom Cruise throughout the film) and on the Broadway stage as Harold Hill in The Music Man. He was also the original choice for the character of Chandler Bing on the sitcom Friends but turned it down.[http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2012/05/friends-oral-history-top-of-the-rock "With Friends Like These"] He had a short role as Carrie Bradshaw (Sarah Jessica Parker)'s jazz musician love interest in the fourth season of Sex and the City. He had another short role as attorney Jeffrey Coho during the third season of the ABC television series Boston Legal and as a lead in the short-lived Unhitched. He was also cast as Dave Lister in the pilot for the American version of Red Dwarf, which was not picked up as a series. He appeared in 2001's Kate and Leopold in an uncredited role.IMDb profile for Craig Bierko Bierko was slated to appear on Broadway in the Manhattan Theatre Club production of To Be or Not to Be but withdrew from the production August 29, 2008, for unspecified reasons.[http://www.playbill.com/news/article/120759.html "Bierko Withdraws from To Be or Not To Be"] He starred as Sky Masterson in the Broadway theatre revival of Guys and Dolls which began performances at the Nederlander Theatre on February 5, 2009, and officially opened on March 1, 2009."Luck Be a Lady": Guys and Dolls Returns to Broadway Feb. 5 The production closed on June 14, 2009 after 113 performances.Adelaide's New Lament: Broadway's Guys and Dolls to Close June 14 Bierko is slated to replace Bertie Carvel as Miss Trunchbull in Matilda: The Musical at the Shubert Theatre, but will not start performances until he has recovered from a "minor injury".Injury Delays Craig Bierko's arrival in Matilda: Chris Hoch Steps in as Trunchbull (Sept. 3,) playbill.com, Hetrick, Adam. September 3, 2013 References External links * [https://www.starbio.in/craig-bierko-wife-net-worth-height-parents-children/ Craig Bierko Wife, Net Worth, Height, Parents & Children *Craig Bierko at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Craig Bierko at the INternet Broadway Database (IBDB) Category:Actors